


I Learned Just For You

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top!Sam, archangel!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "A question for Sam: If you could learn any 5 words in Enochian, particularly in relation to Gabriel, what would you want to learn?"</p>
<p>Answer: "I love you" and "thank you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Learned Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt--> http://winchestercodependency.tumblr.com/post/26358255072/all-of-a-sudden-a-wild-prompt-appears-who-wants
> 
> This can also be found on my Tumblr--> http://zuviosgemini.tumblr.com/post/26405283206/i-learned-just-for-you-sabriel-drabble

The build up was always the best part. Sam loved to watch Gabriel's whole body slowly start to glow, starting with the spark that lit up his chest right over his heart, expanding outward into six huge tendrils of light. Gabriel's eyes lit up and he threw his head back. The windows rattled, Sam's desk lamp light bulb exploded, the air filled with static, and the room shook. It got unbearably bright and Sam knew he had to close his eyes, but sometimes he was so tempted to just keep them open, see if the tendrils became something else, see what would happen if he did.

He held Gabriel through the whole thing, letting the smaller man tangle his fingers in Sam's long hair, pulling it almost painfully, only to dig his fingers into Sam's neck, blunt nails leaving indents in his skin. And all the while, Sam listened to Gabriel's voice and smiled.

The light eventually faded and Gabriel slumped boneless against him, clinging to him, arms wrapped around his neck, his breath coming in heaves against Sam's neck. The hunter slowly leaned back against the headboard, rubbing slow circles into the archangel's back. He guessed where Gabe's wings probably were and ran his fingers down his spine, feeling each individual bump, the muscles under the silky skin jumping and twitching.

Gabriel finally shifted slightly with a sigh, burying his face in Sam's neck, inhaling in one slow, deep drag, his senses filling with _SamSamSamSam_. A sleepy smile covered his face and he lazily curled a piece of Sam's hair around his finger, his eyes starting to slide closed.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sam. You're amazing you know that?"

Sam muttered something in his ear and Gabriel's eyes were snapping open again. He sat up, staring down at the smiling human beneath him. He swallowed against the lump in his throat, eyes wide before he spoke.

"What did you just say?" His voice was barely more than a whisper. Sam grinned and repeated himself, the musical words flowing from his mouth. Gabriel closed his eyes as the words' meaning hit him, settling into the center of his very being.

_Thank You... I Love You..._

His eyes opened again, slightly teary he could admit and he took Sam's face between his hands, smiling.

"You speak Enochian?" He asked. Sam chuckled and shrugged.

"I've only learned a few words and phrases."

His hazel eyes seemed to be on fire as he curled his strong arms around Gabriel's waist, holding him to his chest.

"But I learned just for you." He said. Gabriel laughed, a little breathless sound, and a single tear finally spilled over, trickling down his cheek. It had been so long since someone had spoken to him in Enochian. So long since he had heard such beautiful things from someone. He was such a sap sometimes. He could say he blamed Sam for making him go soft, but every time he did, Sam gleefully accepted the blame with a smile, so he stopped saying it aloud.

He pressed their mouths together firmly, his thumbs stroking Sam's cheeks gently. He put their foreheads together, smiling like an idiot.

"Tell me you love me again." He murmured. He soaked up all the passion he felt rolling off of Sam as his human put his lips to Gabriel's ear and spoke those three words to him, his low voice vibrating through Gabriel's being in a way only Sam's voice did. He settled against Sam, still sitting in his lap, feeling quite exhausted. He pressed a kiss to Sam's jaw and then his neck before snuggling close, letting his eyes close. Sam pulled a blanket up over them, wrapping Gabriel up in a strong hug, his long fingers tracing little shapes on his lower back.

"I love you too, Sam." Gabriel mumbled before slipping off into sleep, Sam's low rumble of a chuckle being the last thing he heard.


End file.
